freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Funtime Foxy
Funtime Foxy - jeden z animatroników w FNaF: Sister Location. Jest Funtime'ową wersją Foxy'ego z pierwszej części. Wygląd Funtime Foxy jest animatronikiem przypominającym lisa. Kształt jego głowy jest łudząco podobny do głowy Foxy'ego, różnica widnieje w kolorach. Funtime Foxy ma duże, odstające uszy i małą grzywkę na głowie. Oczy są w kolorze żółtym, a na różowym pysku dostrzegamy kilka fioletowych piegów. Ma on także dwa duże różowe rumieńce na policzkach. Jego zęby są metalowe oraz ostre. Przy szyi ma czerwoną kokardę a zaraz pod nią srebrny głośnik. Jego tułów ma smukły, typowo kobiecy kształt w biało-różowych kolorach. Różowe ręce Funtime Foxy'ego są zakończone pięciopalczastymi dłońmi i długimi paznokciami. Jednak jego nogi są zakończone czteropalczastymi stopami oraz różowymi paznokciami. Noc 3 Miejsce Funtime Foxy'ego to Funtime Auditorium. W 3 nocy gracz musi przejść przez to pomieszczenie unikając jego ataku. W tym celu musimy korzystać z mrugającego światła. Jeśli korzystamy z niego za często lub za rzadko - pojawi się jumpscare Funtime Foxy'ego. Jumpscare ten pojawia się również na końcu 3 nocy i zaraz po nim rozpoczyna się noc 4. Custom Night W Custom Night znajduje się on na kamerze 07. Początkowo znajduje się za kurtyną, jednak wychodzi z niej analogicznie do Foxy'ego z pierwszej części. Przed zaatakowaniem wykonuje on 4 ruchy. W pierwszym jest całkowicie za kurtyną, w drugim - wychyla głowę, w trzecim - wychodzi zza kurtyny, zaś w czwartym przygląda się kamerze stojąc obok niego. Następnie Funtime Foxy znika z kamery 07, w tym czasie należy zamknąć prawe drzwi. Jeśli to zrobimy usłyszymy stukanie. Ultimate Custom Night Jak na Foxy'ego przystało, chowa się za kurtyną i oczekuje na rozpoczęcie swojego występu. Konieczne jest sprawdzanie jego kącika i tego kiedy to nastąpi jego występ. Takowy odbywa się o pełnej godzinie, ale nigdy nie wiesz której. Może to być pierwsza, druga, trzecia, piąta... każda. Będzie ona napisana na tabliczce. Twoim zadaniem jest nie dopuścić do tego występu poprzez zerknięcie do niego przez monitoring dokładnie o godzinie pokazu. Wtedy cały jego występ się opóźnia. W grze jest zegar, na którym godzina trwa dokładnie 45 sekund.Będzie bardzo przydatny do obliczenia, kiedy warto zaglądnąć do niego i opóźnić jego pokaz. Jeżeli dopuścisz do występu - już po Tobie. Dialogi Informacje z projektu W plikach gry znajduje się projekt animatronika Funtime Foxy, możemy z niego się dowiedzieć wielu informacji na jego temat, oto on: thumb|left|Projekt Funtime Foxy'ego Z projektu dowiadujemy się, że Funtime Foxy waży około 132 kilogramów, a jego wysokość to ok. 180 cm. Poza tym możemy odczytać jego możliwości. Ma on czujnik aktywujący się na światło. Potrafi także synchronizować i odtwarzać głos rodziców znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu dzieci. Może on także uwalniać różne zapachy z ogona. Jego ostatnią cechą jest zdalne lokowanie się w danym miejscu. Ciekawostki * Jego endoszkielet zmienił się od początkowego wyglądu. Głowa jest mniejsza i uszy nie są zaraz przy głowie. * W grze nigdy nie zamyka swojego pyska, ale może go zamknąć, co widzimy np. w Trailerze. * Jego ogon nie posiada Endoszkieletu. * Funtime Foxy pojawiła się we FNaF World, jednak z paroma różnicami np. ten z FNaF World ma hak na lewej ręce. Prawdopodobnie jest to nienaruszona wersja Mangle. * Prawdopodobnie potrafił wabić dzieci, o czym świadczy jego umiejętność nagrywania i odtwarzania głosu rodziców. * Przechodząc grę nie da się uniknąć jego jumpscare'a, gdyż pojawia się on zawsze na końcu 3 nocy. * W Custom Night jego jumpscare różni się od tego w Nocy 3. * Na początku miał być fioletowy, a Funtime Freddy różowy. * Jego jumpscare nie przypomina ani jednego poprzedniego jumpscare'a Foxy'ego. * W Custom Night wychodzi z Pirackiego Kącika. * Prawdopodobnie na jego podstawie powstała Mangle/Toy Foxy. * Scott potwierdził, że jest mężczyzną w UCN. Galeria Funtime Foxy Jumpscare 2.gif|Jumpscare Funtime Foxy w Custom Night Funtime Foxy Jumpscare 1.gif|Jumpscare Funtime Foxy FuntimeFoxy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Funtime Foxy Ultimate Custom Night. 1476.png|Plany Funtime Foxy ffoxypsc.png|Funtime Foxy w 2 nocy ffoxyex.png|Funtime Foxy w menu "Extra" ffoxycn1.png|Funtime Foxy w custom night - faza 1 ffoxycn2.png|Funtime Foxy w custom night - faza 2 ffoxycn3.png|Funtime Foxy w custom night - faza 3 ffoxycn4.png|Funtime Foxy w custom night - faza 4 ffoxycn5.png|Funtime Foxy w custom night - faza 5 Funtime_Cove.png|Funtime Foxy chowa się w UCN. Funtime Foxy in room.gif|Funtime Foxy przed graczem w Funtime auditorium Plakat FF 2.png|Funtime Foxy na plakacie Scooped FF.png|Rozłożony Funtime Foxy FFoxyCN.png|Funtime Foxy w UCN ToyChicaTheHighSchoolYears Funtime Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy w Toy Chica: The High School Years Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:FNaF SL Kategoria:Klauny Kategoria:Generacja:Funtime Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:UCN